smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Endless Shortest of Shorts Volume 6
This is Endless Shortest Of Shorts Volume 6 Script Endless Shortest Of Shorts Volume 6 Short: Murder Man Meet Up Characters Volnutt Murder Man X Murder Man Murder Man .EXE Geo Staler We see 5 people at Sportster Volnutt: So this is a colorful amount of people Murder Man: So how are you three doing me and X are doing heists Murder Man .EXE: Cyber Terrorism Volnutt: A assainain Geo Staler: A Cop Volnutt : Ok let get some Hot Wings or something Murder Man .EXE: Nah Pizza Geo Staler: Sure But which type Volnutt: I just like cheese Murder Man: Bacon Murder Man X: Pepperoni Murder Man .EXE: I just ok with pineapple Geo Staler: Are You stupid Murder Man .EXE: No I just like it any problem with that Volnutt: Also look behind you Murder Man .EXE: Why? Volnutt: Cause A Inkling is about to shoot at you Murder Man .EXE: Wait What? Murder Man .EXE looks behind and see a certain Inkling Pop Star shooting at him and bitch slap him on the table Murder Man: That could’ve gone better Short: Joseph Design Characters Joseph Joseph: Ok time to become a hero after a few years of learning a martial art and becoming stronger time to make a costume ok it will be black but should I make a cape but it be grabable but I could use those thing with a simple little rip can go off you know for lunchables or like that well that could be a good idea Joseph doodles on a piece of paper Joseph: Ok should draw a helmet with what maybe like Darth Vader and or Red Hood one Joseph draws the helmet Joseph: Ok now the name I know Alexander the Slasher decent enough Name Know with the Nunchucks,Scythe,Sais,Switchblade, And my Gun I be a bit of a threat or more so than a few others now let work on the building of it! Short: It time to du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-du-duel! Characters Fishy Boopkins Izuru Fishy Boopkins: Go Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and wipe out his remaining life points! The dragon Punch At Izuru Izuru: I activate Rainbow Life and discard Celtic Guardian to survive the attack Izuru was knock back (50 –– 4550) Fishy Boopkins: Fine I End Mine turn make your final Pathetic move We see both life points (Fishy’s 1600) and a fore mentioned (Izuru 4550) Izuru: I draw and I activated pot of greed and it allows me to draw two cards Izuru draws two more cards Fishy Boopkins: Even with 7 cards it won’t be enough Izuru: I activate Just Desserts it a card for every monster you have on your side of your field you will take 500 damage each and with you having 3 on your side it would be 1500 points of damage (Fishy’s 1600 — 100) Izuru: Next I use Black hole to get rid of your monsters since I have none I don’t have to lose any The monster on Fishy side are sent to the graveyard Izuru: Now I Summon Armed Dragon LV 3 We see Armed Dragon LV 3 was summon (ATK/1200 DEF/900) Izuru: And I attack you directly ending this duel! The Armed Dragon attack Fishy (100 — 0) Izuru: Good game Fishy Boopkins: Thanks Izuru: It was Close it was close in fact if I hadn’t activate my trap card it wouldn’t just end Fishy: I know Short: Snap Characters Shadow Snap Scott Snap: I wouldn’t let you get away Shadow: Well this is a movie but I’ll let you have a break Snap: Thank you that rea- Shadow broke Snap back and left him to die Scott: I Here to save the day oh too late Shadow: Hopefully the movie make decent money Short: Cyan Yoshi Daily Vlog Characters Cyan Yoshi Cyan Yoshi: Video Log day 5097 Things Well ever since my first vlog which was after my parents got killed on my Tenth Birthday But I got a new friend isn’t that right Joshua Joshua: Yeah also if you time machine had liquid from liquor is there a way to prevent anything bad happening afterwards Cyan Yoshi: Use the monkey wrench by the Screwer Screw Driver Version 19.4.0 Joshua: Thanks Cyan: Nothing much planned on making a mech but need material so might take awhile A explosion is heard in the background and Joshua come out with ash on his face Joshua: Know where the recreation machine is Cyan Yoshi: By the Mary Sue Character Creator Than down hall to the left right next to the froyo machine Joshua: Thanks Cyan Yoshi: Ok I have nothing else So this is Cyan Yoshi signing off We zoom out to see the two slightly different Joshua: Can’t believe that twelve years ago Cyan Yoshi: I know plus you accidentally activated the Mary Sue Machine Joshua: I wonder who the Sue was Sunny (Offscreen): Do anyone know how to stop this threat Joshua: Maybe it Sunny Cyan Yoshi: Too much of a coincidence but the closest one we got but to the froyo machine! The End Category:Volnutt Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Murder Man .EXE Category:Geo Staler Category:Snap Episodes Category:Shadow Episodes Category:Scott Episodes Category:Cyan Yoshi Episodes Category:Joshua Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Izuru Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Volnutt Episodes Category:Geo Staler Episodes